SIMPLEMENTE HOLMES
by adlergirl
Summary: Una cena familiar, un intercambio de regalos y tal vez algo más... -Papá, ¿el tío Sherlock va a ser mi nueva mamá?- Este fic participa del reto de fin de año del foro I am sherlocked.
1. 20 DE DICIEMBRE

**TÍTULO:** _ **SIMPLEMENTE HOLMES**_

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Una cena familiar, un intercambio de regalos y tal vez algo más...**

 _ **-Papá, ¿el tío Sherlock va a ser mi nueva mamá?-**_ **Este fic participa del reto de fin de año del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Este fanfic participa del reto de fin de año del foro _I am sherlocked_. El promt principal es "cena con la familia", los secundarios son: "Intercambio navideño" y "Compartir la misma bufanda". Espero lo disfruten.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** AU. Romanticismo. No estoy muy segura de los nombres de los padres de Sherlock, así que me tomé la libertad de ponerles nombres. Espero me disculpen eso. Tuve dos amigas que me ayudaron con la corrección de ortografía y me hicieron comentarios al respecto, realmente siento que eso me ayudó mucho. ¡Gracias Andrea y Mafer!

 _20 DE DICIEMBRE_

-Explícame nuevamente el por qué debería ir contigo a esa cena-

-Por favor Greg, hazlo como un favor navideño-

-...-

John se encontraba un domingo por la mañana en la casa del DI Lestrade para pedirle un favor muy peculiar: acompañarlo a una cena navideña en la casa de los Holmes.

-John, yo no tengo relación con ellos, es decir, me considero amigo de Sherlock y tuyo, pero creo que no pinto nada allí-contestó luego de una pausa el policía.

-Por favor- suplicó el médico- sabes lo difícil que es tratar con Sherlock, más aún cuando está cerca de su hermano. Puedo resistir a un Holmes, pero dos son demasiado para mí-

\- ¿Será en la casa de Mycroft?-

-No. En la casa de los padres de ambos-John mencionó el último detalle en voz más baja; sabía que era una causa perdida el intentar convencer a Greg, pero no se creía capaz de estar vigilando a su pequeña Mary y Sherlock al mismo tiempo.

Todo había comenzado una semana antes, cuando él, Sherlock y la pequeña Mary recibieron una visita de Mycroft. Al parecer la madre de ambos quería ver a sus dos hijos en casa para ese año.

-Sabes que no debes hacer enojar a mami, Sherlock-

-Vete Mycroft, sabes que nunca me han gustado esas cenas navideñas- para dejar conversar a los hermanos Holmes, John llevó a su hija consigo a la cocina, donde iba a preparar un té para todos.

-Papi, ¿por qué vino hoy el tío Mycroft?-preguntó la hija de John, la pequeña Mary S.

-Creo que Sherlock va a su casa para navidad cariño. Tendremos que celebrar los dos solos este año, lo siento Mary- le dijo John a la pequeña mientras sostenía la tetera donde prepararía el té.

John y su hija se habían mudado en febrero al 221B de Baker Street, luego de la trágica muerte de Mary a manos del cáncer. La primera navidad de su hija sin su madre y-desde el punto de vista de John- la tendría que pasar solo con él. La mayor preocupación de John era que su pequeña, a los 6 años, se sintiera a gusto allí, todos esos años lo pasaban con Sherlock, Molly, la señora Hudson y por supuesto Mary...esta última ya no estaba con ellos, pero al menos esperaba hacer una pequeña reunión en su nueva casa. Ojalá pudiera compensar él solo la falta de la madre de Mary, quería lo mejor para su hija.

Luego de terminar de servir el té, y con ayuda de la pequeña Mary por supuesto, llevó las 4 tazas al lugar donde aún podía escuchar discutir a los hermanos.

-No voy a ir Mycroft, es mi última palabra-

-Hermano mío, creo que deberías considerarlo un poco más. Después de tu último caso y ese disparo, mami está muy preocupada, quiere cerciorarse por sí misma que su "Sherly" está sano y salvo, sabes que sino hará un escándalo y vendrá a verte- John se había sentado después de darle la respectiva taza a cada uno de los Holmes, y se sentó en su sillón con la pequeña Mary a su lado.

-...-

-Ahh, mencionó algo más- Mycroft se levantó de su asiento después de dejar la taza en el buró de la sala y coger su paraguas - "Si desea, puede venir también John y la pequeña Mary, mientras más seamos será mejor"- citó a su madre, mientras veía a John con una mueca que parecía el inicio de una sonrisa.

Sherlock pareció pensárselo un poco más y luego miró a John con ojos suplicantes, realmente parecía que no quería ir. John carraspeó al sentir las miradas de ambos hermanos sobre él y luego vio a su pequeña, quien parecía emocionada de pasar navidad en la casa de Sherlock.

-Papi, ¡vamos!, podré conocer a la mamá del tío Sherlock-

-¿Estás segura cariño?- le dijo John notando que el detective se tensaba, este sabía que ninguno de los dos podría negarse a una petición de la pequeña, quien en ese momento se apartó del lado de su padre y corrió al lado de Sherlock para abrazarse de sus piernas y mirarlo con ojos de cachorrito, con esos ojos del mismo color que los de John.

-Tío Sherlock, vamos a tu casa por navidad, sé que a mami también le hubiera agradado la idea- y listo, la pequeña había dado el golpe de gracia para ambos hombres, apelando a una carita que parecía llena de tristeza y a punto de llorar.

-Está bien, iremos- dijo Sherlock, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de ello, Mary sabía muy bien cómo controlarlos a ambos, al igual como su madre lo había hecho en alguna ocasión anterior.

\- ¡Viva!- la pequeña se separó de Sherlock y empezó a saltar, dejando olvidada su actuación de pena que había dado solo segundos antes.

-Parece que ahora alguien más es capaz de controlarte querido hermano- dijo Mycroft, antes de agregar- por cierto, nuestra madre dijo que cada uno debía llevar un regalo, al parecer haremos un intercambio o algo similar; ojalá no se sienta incómodo doctor Watson-

\- ¿Disculpa?-

-Bueno es una cena familiar, estaremos los 4 miembros de la familia Holmes, espero eso no lo incomode- John se levantó de un salto, hacía ya más de 8 años que no veía a los padres de Sherlock, la última vez habían ido Mary y Billy, ahora solo estaba él, rodeado de Holmes… Necesitaba ayuda, y de manera urgente.

-Dices que la cena es en la casa de sus padres, John, no puedo hacerlo, es cierto que desde mi divorcio estoy solo en navidad, pero es demasiado que me pidas ir contigo-

-Greg, eres el único al que le puedo pedir ayuda, además- John sonrió de manera cómplice mirando fijamente al DI-¿no te estás llevando mejor con Mycroft?; incluso me dijeron que a veces pasa por tu despacho en New Scotland Yard para invitarte a salir.

Greg se sonrojó inmediatamente ante las afirmaciones de John; era cierto, después de su divorcio, hubo un tiempo en que estaba demasiado deprimido y, casi sin querer, Mycroft se había acercado más a él, 2 veces por semana, lo invitaba a tomar un café y se quedaban comiendo un pie, un pastel o simplemente conversando de cosas triviales. Últimamente, Greg se había fijado más en la forma en que Mycroft parecía disfrutar los dulces que comían, a observar con más detalle su perfil, las facciones de su rostro, la manera en que la luz del atardecer o de la luna- dependiendo del momento del día- caían en sus cabellos rojizos, y en su mirada cristalina que parecía capaz de observar hasta sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez estaba sintiendo un poco de atracción hacia el político, pero de eso, a que John lo supiera, había muy bajas posibilidades, ¿verdad?

-Solo salimos de vez en cuando, no estarás insinuando nada raro, ¿no Watson?-

-Si son cercanos, no habrá problema en que vayas con nosotros, incluso le preguntaré a Mycroft si puedes ir con nosotros, no creo que haya problemas-

-Está bien, te acompañaré- dijo Lestrade, rindiéndose ante la insistencia del médico.

-Gracias Greg, no sé qué habría hecho yo solo con ambos Holmes y teniendo que lidiar con mi hija al mismo tiempo-

\- ¿Está bien Mary?-

-Sí, ha crecido un poco desde la última vez que la viste, pero sigue igual de preciosa que siempre-

-Te has vuelto un padre consentidor John-le dijo el inspector con una sonrisa.

-No soy el único que la mima, desde que regresamos a Baker, Mary se ha pegado a Sherlock y lo sigue siempre que puede. Me sorprende incluso que él no la haya rechazado… es decir, cuando, ya sabes, cuando Mary aún vivía, lo visitábamos en ocasiones y era amable con ella… pero no esperaba su actitud actual. Parece que la adora, no puede negarse a ninguna de sus peticiones-

-Se parece a ti entonces, Sherlock nunca ha podido resistir tus encantos- le dijo Greg con tono de broma

-...-

-John, era, era una broma ¿sabes?- Greg miró preocupado a John, parecía algo nostálgico después de la última frase dicha.

-Ah, sí, lo siento. Parece que últimamente me oculta algo ¿sabes? He intentado que me diga que es, pero se niega a hablar. Tal vez, solo necesite tiempo…-

-Sherlock confía en ti más que en nadie John, eres el único que ha logrado sacar tanto de su lado humano… cuando llegue el momento, te lo contará estoy seguro-

-Eso espero. Por cierto, debes llevar un regalo, de preferencia unisex-

-¿Solo un regalo?, me había hecho a la idea de llevar al menos 5-

-La madre de Sherlock parece querer que hagamos un intercambio, por eso solo necesitamos un regalo-

-Espero no me toque dar el regalo a la señora o señor Holmes-

-¿Preferirías que te tocara Mycroft o Sherlock?- le dijo John con una sonrisa.

-Espero me toque regalarte a ti; ya puedo imaginarme a Sherlock recitando la procedencia del regalo, si lo envolví bien o no, si es caro o algo de último minuto…-

-Jajaja, tienes razón, creo que Sherlock hará eso con el regalo que le toque, salvo sea de su padre o su madre-

-Bueno John, entonces nos encontraremos el 24-

-Sí, pasaremos por ti a las 6 de la tarde, debemos llegar temprano a la casa Holmes; espero tener lista a Mary para esa hora-

-Si se retrasan manda un mail, no quiero tener que prepararme justo para las 6 y que luego lleguen a las 8-

John se despidió de Greg y salió a tomar un taxi hacia Baker. Al llegar, encontró a Sherlock con los ojos vendados y sentado en su sillón.

-Sherlock, ¿se puede saber qué intentas hacer?-

-Shhh, estoy intentando pensar-

-Sherlock, ¿y Mary?-dijo el médico, al notar la aparente ausencia de su hija en la casa

-Silencio John, intento concentrarme-

-Sherlock, dime en este momento en donde se encuentra mi hija-

-Es lo que intento averiguar-

\- ¡Qué? ¡Sherlock dime dónde está mi hija! ¡Solo te dejé un momento con ella!-

-¿Papi, eres tú?- la pequeña Mary salió de la alacena más baja de la cocina y corrió al encuentro de su padre.

-Estas al lado de John, Mary perdiste- le dijo Sherlock tocando su chaqueta.

\- ¡No se vale!¡Eso es trampa! ¡Tío Sherlock, papá llegó, salí a saludarlo!-

-Dijiste que con los ojos vendados debía buscarte y al atraparte ganaba, no especificaste si era válido o no que otra persona te llamara- mencionó Sherlock quitándose la banda de los ojos.

-Papi, ¿estabas ayudando a que tío Sherlock ganara? ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Otra vez! Nosotros nos esconderemos y tío Sherlock nos busca, así no podrán hacer trampa juntos-

John sonrió aliviado al ver que solo había sido un juego y que la pequeña estaba a salvo, aunque sí le sorprendió que Sherlock accediera a jugar con ella. Realmente lo sorprendía lo mucho que podía querer a esa pequeña y cómo ella podía convencer a Sherlock para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sherlock bufó algo indignado por la continuación del juego, pero al ver a Mary tan entusiasmada por jugar con ambos, no le quedó más que ponerse nuevamente la banda y dejar que John la ajustara, para luego sentarse en su sillón y contar en voz alta hasta 20 y empezar el juego.

 **Y así comenzamos, espero les haya gustado, la historia se pondrá muy interesante con la presencia de la pequeña Mary en la casa de los Holmes.**


	2. 24 DE DICIEMBRE

**Y el segundo capítulo, veremos cómo les va a los Watson en la cena de navidad…**

 **Las palabras en cursiva indican pensamientos de los personajes. Que lo disfruten.**

 _24 DE DICIEMBRE POR LA TARDE_

 _Todo va a salir bien John, cálmate, no es la primera vez que vas a ver a los padres de Sherlock. Respira y tranquilízate._

El médico tenía cierto pánico de volver a ver a los señores Holmes después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que se vieron, la pequeña Mary aún estaba en el vientre de su madre.

John, Sherlock, Greg y Mary se encontraban a la entrada de la casa de los Holmes; la pequeña se encontraba cogida de la mano de su padre y llevaba un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Cada uno de los presentes llevaba bolsas navideñas con sus respectivos regalos que, al parecer y pese a la insistencia de la señora Holmes, contenían más de un obsequio...dos para ser exactos.

Sherlock estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando Wanda Holmes abrió la puerta y los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Mi niño, ¡qué alegría que hayas venido! Doctor Watson, inspector Lestrade bienvenidos- saludó a todos con una emoción bastante palpable, bajó la mirada y pudo ver a la pequeña sujetada del abrigo de su padre e intentando ocultarse-¿pero a quien tenemos por aquí? Debes ser Mary, mi hijo Mickey me habló mucho de ti-

La niña aún no se atrevía a saludar, entonces John le habló:

-Vamos cielo, no seas descortés y saluda-

-Buenas noches señora, soy Mary S. Watson- dijo la pequeña liberándose de la cercanía de su padre y dando un beso en la mejilla a Wanda, la cual se había inclinado para poder ver mejor a Mary.

-Mi pequeña, no me digas señora, preferiría que me digas abuela- le dijo Wanda Holmes sujetando sus mejillas. Mary miró en dirección a su padre, quien parecía no saber cómo reaccionar, y luego en dirección a su tío Sherlock, el que tan solo se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que el nombre era lo de menos.

-¿Puedo...decirle solo abu?-le dijo la niña con un sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas y una mirada de ilusión en su rostro.

-Claro, cariño, puedes decirme así- Wanda parecía realmente emocionada ante el hecho de que la pequeña le dijera de esa forma. La cogió de la mano e hizo que entrara en la casa.

Al ingresar, lo primero que les recibió fue un comentario que, aparentemente, Sherlock esperaba.

-Parece que, por primera vez, eres capaz de llegar puntual a una reunión familiar, hermano mío-

-John insistió en llegar puntuales; no es como si estuviera ansioso de ver tu cara hermano mío- contestó Sherlock al comentario mordaz de su hermano.

-Chicos, por favor, no quiero tener que vigilarlos toda la noche; compórtense- dijo Wanda, en un tono de voz que parecía sonar a advertencia- sobre todo tú Mikey, eres el mayor-

-Preferiría que me llamaras Mycroft madre, es el nombre que me diste-

-Es inútil querida, sabes que siempre discuten de esa forma- habló por vez primera Chris Holmes.

-Al menos podrían intentar controlarse por una noche, tenemos visitas además-mencionó la mujer.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez- dijo en un tono algo bajo John.

-Créame señora, tanto John como yo, estamos acostumbrados a oír pelear a estos dos-

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que hace Gregson aquí?- mencionó Sherlock con su semblante usual que mostraba solo una emoción: ABURRIDO.

-Ya hablamos de eso Sherlock, compórtate. Ya te dije que tu madre amablemente aceptó recibir a Greg esta noche-

-Supongo que lo eliminé, como cualquier dato innecesario-

-¡Sherlock, lo dije hace poco en el taxi cuando íbamos a recoger a Greg!- John se veía muy enfadado con Sherlock; volteó en dirección a Lestrade con intención de disculparse, siendo interrumpido por él.

-No te preocupes John, estoy acostumbrado a que Sherlock solo recuerde los datos necesarios para un caso. Así puede ayudar en Yard- mencionó el DI encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creer que aún te comportes de esa manera Sherly, eras tan lindo cuando niño- dijo Wanda suspirando con nostalgia.

-Deberías agregar el: desobediente, incontrolable y obsesionado con ser un pirata también, madre- complementa Mycroft con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-Ambos eran buenos niños Myc, tú también fuiste algo desobediente cuando aún no nacía Sherlock- habló Chris.

-Sí Myc- habló Sherlock, con sarcasmo palpable en su voz-tú tampoco fuiste un santo cuando niño-

-Abu, ¿tío Sherlock y tío Mycroft también fueron niños?- preguntó de manera inocente la pequeña.

-Claro mi cielo, ¿te gustaría ver cómo eran? - John y Greg habían estado muy atentos a la pregunta de la niña, enterneciéndole la naturaleza de la misma; pero ambos se habían interesado muchísimo al oír lo que dijo Wanda.

-¿Puedo verlos?-Tengo el álbum de fotos en la biblioteca, lo traeré en este instante- mami Holmes salió casi corriendo de la sala, antes de que alguno de sus hijos pudiera detenerla.

Todos se acomodaron en los sillones; inesperadamente Mycroft y Sherlock uno al lado del otro, mientras la pequeña se había sentado a un lado de Chris Holmes, esperando ver el álbum de fotos.

-¡Aquí lo tienen!- Wanda volvió con un álbum de fotos bastante grande, de color azul oscuro y con una foto de los 4 Holmes -de cuando Sherlock apenas era un bebé y estaba en brazos de su hermano mayor- en la portada.

-Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea, sabes lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste mostrar a alguien el álbum familiar-dijo Chris, aparentemente preocupado.

-Los niños tenían 15 y 10 años querido, no van a volver a intentar distraer al invitado para llevarse el álbum y quemarlo- le dijo Wanda; mirando en dirección a sus hijos agregó-¿No es cierto mis niños?- ambos asintieron, asustados por la "dulce" mirada que les dirigía su madre.

-¡Hay que verlo todos!- dijo Mary con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es cierto, John, Greg, pueden acercarse para ver- ni cortos ni perezosos, ambos hombres se acercaron hacia la señora Holmes para observar las fotos. De manera disimulada, Greg intentó sacar su celular, a ver si podía sacar alguna foto, para poder avergonzar a Sherlock en el Yard.

-Guarda tu cámara Gregory, no queremos fotos de esas fotos- dijo Sherlock molesto.

-Es Greg, Sherlock; sin embargo, concuerdo contigo. Inspector, será mejor que guarde esa cámara si no quiere tener el doble de papeleo para la semana de año nuevo-

-Ohhh, vamos niños, no amenacen al inspector-al oír nuevamente a su madre, ambos se callaron- si quiere, puedo darle copias de algunas de estas fotos, tal vez así pueda mantener más controlado a mis niños- John sonrió ante la propuesta de Wanda al inspector- si quiere, tampoco me opondría a darle algunas, doctor- ahora sí ambos se veían con una cara de incredulidad total. Parecía que esa noche la iban a pasar realmente bien; Wanda Holmes realmente era alguien que sabía ganarse a las personas, lástima que ninguno de sus hijos había heredado esa habilidad.

Y así empezó todo, Mary era la más alegre en todo ese ambiente, podía ver a sus dos tíos cuando tenían la misma edad que ella. Había fotos de Mycroft cuidando a Sherlock en su cuna; de cuando habían ido al zoológico y lo llevaba cargado en su espalda; diferentes cumpleaños de ambos; Sherlock con un traje de pirata, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una espada de mentira; otra de Mycroft intentando comerse él solo la mitad de un pastel; Sherlock jugando con Barbarroja; Sherlock embarrado hasta las orejas en el barro y a su hermano aparentemente reclamándole; Mycroft cuando ganó su primer concurso de debate, con un ridículo traje de color vino que su madre le había hecho ponerse; en fin, fotos de casi toda la infancia de ambos Holmes. Pero la foto que más le encantó a la pequeña fue una en la que estaban ambos hermanos en lo que parecía ser un gran barco pirata. Sherlock llevaba su parche en el ojo y su espada de mentira, mientras que su hermano no llevaba un parche, pero sí un sombrero de capitán y lo que parecía ser una falsa mano de garfio. Ambos sonreían y parecían estar disfrutándolo mucho.

-Esta es de la navidad de cuando Sherlock tenía 9, antes de que Barbarroja se fuera al cielo- relató Wanda a la pequeña niña.

-¿Barbarroja también está en el cielo? ¿Cómo mi mami? - a John casi se le saltan las lágrimas al oír a su hija hablar de ello de manera tranquila. Wanda no sabía qué palabras usar para la pequeña, había olvidado por completo lo que pasó con Mary.

-A Barbarroja también lo pusieron a dormir, Mary; estaba sufriendo mucho- mencionó Sherlock con un tono algo melancólico.

-Pero después no sufrió ¿verdad tío Sherlock?-la pequeña había corrido desde donde estaba hacia el sillón de ambos Holmes. Se había casi sentado en el suelo y sujetado las manos de Sherlock entre sus pequeñas manitas. Sherlock ni siquiera había notado que estaba mirando hacia el suelo, no hasta que vio allí a la niña, que parecía intentar consolarlo de algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo, pero que parecía no poder superar. La pequeña Mary era realmente fuerte.

-Sí, ahora ya no sufre, Mary- Wanda Holmes tenía los ojos vidriosos al ver ese contacto de la niña y el menor de sus hijos. Al parecer, los Watson eran como un rayito de luz en la vida de su pequeño.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer, el pavo ya debe estar listo, no debemos comer muy tarde o Mary se quedará dormida antes- dijo intentando secar las lágrimas que ni siquiera salían de sus ojos.

-No me quedaré dormida. ¡Este año esperaré a Santa Claus!-

-Mary, hablamos de eso ya; te expliqué que es imposible que un tipo gordo, con traje rojo, barba blanca y un bolso rojo vaya por el mundo repartiendo regalos-

-Lalalalalalalalalalalalala-la pequeña se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar a Sherlock; su padre le había dicho que hiciera eso cuando sentía que iba a decir algo que ella no creería. John no pudo evitar reírse de esto, Greg también reía, no era la primera vez que veía a una persona que no quería aceptar lo que decía Sherlock, pero sí la primera vez que veía esta "manera particular" de no oírlo.

Casi a las 9 de la noche, Wanda sirvió la cena, había preparado pavo relleno, budín, ponche, unas cuantas galletas de jengibre para Mary y, para Santa, unas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Había tenido que preguntar a John si la niña aún creía en Santa; a los 7 años, Mycroft ya no creía en él y a los 5, Sherlock se había quedado esperando a ver si llegaba, preparado con una resortera para expulsarlo de casa por "invasión a propiedad privada", según sus propias palabras y aunque no supiera qué significaba aquello.

En cuanto terminó de comer, la pequeña parecía lista para dormir, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Aunque intentaba mantenerse despierta, terminó durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de John.

Wanda lo guió hacia una de las habitaciones donde podría dejarla dormir hasta el día siguiente. Los mayores aún se quedarían a celebrar.

-Como nuestra pequeña ya se durmió sugiero que pongan sus regalos para ella bajo el árbol- todos se miraron con una interrogante en el rostro; claro, "todos" solo incluía a John, Greg y Chris Holmes - obviamente ninguno me hizo caso, tienen dos regalos cada uno en su bolsa, y el papel de regalo de uno es demasiado infantil para no notarlo- al parecer la inteligencia de los Holmes provenía de esa mujer.

-Me impresionas nuevamente querida, ¿hace cuánto no deducías algo? - comentó el Holmes mayor.

\- Creo que tres días, ¿recuerdas cuando dije aquello del primer ministro? salió luego en las noticias-

-Ahhh, cierto-

-Bueno todos, dejen sus regalos y los que son para el intercambio los recibiré yo, haremos un sorteo para que sea más divertido-

Cada uno dejó su regalo, mientras que Sherlock parecía realmente aburrido con eso. Finalmente quedaron así: el regalo de John era para Greg; el de Greg, para Mycroft; el de Mycroft, para Wanda; el de Wanda, para Chris; el de Chris para Mary; el de Mary, para Sherlock y el de Sherlock, para John. Habían decidido incluir a la pequeña porque esta había insistido, decía que Molly le estaba ayudando a preparar un regalo y quería que alguno de ellos lo recibiera, después de todo, conocía a todas esas personas -a los padres Holmes recién los conocía- y quería mucho a todos.

-Deberíamos dejar todos los regalos para abrirlos temprano, así Mary puede estar presente y ver a Sherlock recibir su regalo- sugirió John.

-Separaremos los del intercambio y le diremos que los demás los trajo Santa- dijo Wanda arreglando los obsequios en el árbol.

Como no tenían más que hacer, se sentaron un rato más a conversar y luego todos fueron a dormir. No sin que antes, Wanda Holmes les advirtiera a sus hijos:

-Mycroft, nada de bocadillos nocturnos. Sherlock, si desaparece el álbum de fotos sabré que has sido tú, además tengo un duplicado de cada una de las fotos y, no, no vas a encontrarlo tan fácilmente como piensas. Puede que esté un poco vieja niños, pero su madre aún tiene algunos trucos-

 **Me encanta la madre de los Holmes, en la serie se nota que es muy inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo cálida. Espero se hayan divertido un poco con las escenas de las fotos…**


	3. 25 DE DICIEMBRE (1RA PARTE)

_**¿No les da curiosidad saber qué contenían los regalos? Incluso batallé para pensarlos… Ahora a leer.**_

 _25 DE DICIEMBRE EN LA MAÑANA_

-¡Papá, papá levántate!, ¡Santa me trajo regalos!-Mary se había levantado apresurada y en el árbol vio los regalos de todos, más unos regalos extras a su nombre. Regresó a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo su padre y le saltó encima, a fin de que se levantara -¡rápido papá vamos!- John aún somnoliento tuvo que hacer caso a su pequeña y se levantó. Mary salió disparada de la habitación y empezó a buscar a Sherlock, abría puerta tras otra, hasta que en la cuarta habitación, encontró al detective

-¡Tío Sherlock, Tío Sherlock levántate!, ¡Santa me trajo regalos! ¡Vamos!- Sherlock estaba a punto de replicar a la niña, cuando vio a John parado en la puerta de su habitación, con una sola mirada parecía decirle: "dices algo fuera de lugar y no la cuentas". Prefirió quedarse callado y salió siguiendo a Mary y John.

Con tanto ruido de puertas todos en la casa se habían levantado, salieron a la sala, donde se encontraba el árbol con todos los regalos. Wanda se había levantado antes que todos para preparar el desayuno. Se acercó a la pequeña y le dijo:

-Vamos Mary, abre tus regalos-

-Abu, ustedes también pusieron los regalos ¿verdad?-

-Si mi niña, los regalos que cada uno trajo están al lado de esos que te trajo Santa. Hasta se bebió la leche y se comió las galletas- Wanda sonreía mucho a la pequeña- Por cierto, ayer decidimos para quién sería cada regalo… ¡el tuyo le tocó a Sherlock!-

-¡En serio abu! ¡Genial, tío Sherlock recibirá mi regalo!-

-Me dijeron que lo hiciste con ayuda de alguien más-

-Sí, Molly me ayudó, lo preparamos desde octubre-

-A ver todos, cada quien coja su regalo y los abriremos juntos. Mary, decidimos abrirlos hoy porque te quedaste dormida, pequeña-Wanda acarició la cabeza de Mary y a ella se le notaba feliz.

Greg recibió una botella de vino, de parte de John. El doctor se había arriesgado mucho comprando un regalo que no podría darle a su hija, al final había tenido otro regalo preparado, solo por si acaso (3 en total). Mycroft obtuvo una corbata. Cuando le preguntaron a Greg qué habría hecho si le tocaba regalar a Wanda o Mary, el inspector se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Pensé que si regalaba una corbata, igual ellas podían hacer que lo usen Chris o John-

Mycroft le regaló a su madre un libro, al parecer se había asegurado de tener la posibilidad de cambiar el regalo en caso le tocara darle un presente a Mary.

Wanda- quien, la verdad sea dicha, había hecho ciertos arreglos para que cada persona le entregara el regalo a quien ella había decidido- le regaló a su esposo un suéter tejido a mano.

Chris sabía también lo que hizo su esposa, por lo cual había comprado el regalo perfecto para su "nieta", un peluche enorme de un gato blanco.

-¡Gracias señor!- la niña abrió el regalo y después de verlo, corrió a abrazar al hombre que se lo había regalado.

-No tienes por qué decirme señor, si ya le dices a mi esposa abu, a mí también podrías decirme abuelo ¿no crees pequeña?-

-¿En serio puedo papá?- John no sabía qué decir. Wanda intervino inmediatamente.

-John, has cuidado tanto de mi hijo, en serio ya puedo considerarte parte de mi familia; quisiera que nos vieras como tus padres también-

\- Sería un honor para mí-John tenía los ojos algo acuosos, pero Mary sonreía de felicidad.

-Entonces sí puedo decirte abuelo- abrazó con fuerza a Chris, para después esperar a ver los regalos de los demás. No entendía muy bien los regalos de los demás, pero estaba ansiosa de que su tío Sherlock abriera su regalo.

-¡Te toca abrir tu regalo tío Sherlock!- Mary emocionada se acercó a él y le ayudó a abrir su regalo.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo contener la risa. Sherlock los miró a todos enfadado, sopesando lo que iba a decir:

-Ahm, gracias Mary- no podía articular una sola palabra más. Entonces todo se fue al traste…

-Tío Sherlock pruébatelo-Mary había puesto una mirada ansiosa, esperando que Sherlock se probara su regalo, una bufanda navideña. Pero no una bufanda cualquiera, era una bufanda de cuadros rojos y verdes, con un diseño de renos alrededor.

-Vamos Sherly, no hagas esperar a mi pequeña nieta- Wanda trataba de contener la risa. Greg ya había sacado la cámara.

-¿Tal vez no te gusta?, si quieres puedo hacer otra, Molly puede ayudarme, de todas formas lo hizo esta vez-

-No es eso Mary…-Sherlock podía leer la expresión de Mary, estaba intentando contenerse, mostrar una sonrisa; pero se le notaba el pequeño acelerar de su respiración, sus manos apretaban las ropas que llevaba puestas. No le quedaba más opción, sabía que se arrepentiría, pero no podía hacerla sentir así. Cogió la bufanda y se la puso. John lo vio muy sorprendido, al igual que todos; pero luego no pudieron parar de reír, se le veía demasiado ridículo con la bufanda, incluso Mycroft se atrevió a comentar:

-Para otra ocasión, puedes regalarle uno con un diseño de piratas, a Sherlock le encantaría-

-Es cierto, ¡tu regalo de cumpleaños tendrá algo de eso!- Mary se había emocionado mucho con eso, parecía hablar consigo misma de que debía pedirle ayuda a Molly o a la señora Hudson.

-Gra...gracias Mary- No podía llevarle la contra a la pequeña. Greg se aseguraba de grabar todo, ese video serviría para relajar a los policías en Yard. El gran Sherlock Holmes dominado por una pequeña niña… ya podía escuchar las risas de los demás al ver a Sherlock con la bufanda puesta.

-Papá, ahora toca el tuyo, tío Sherlock te lo regaló-Mary sonreía, la verdad es que Sherlock no sabía qué debía comprar así que al final había terminado dependiendo de la pequeña… ¡solo tenía 6 años! Sherlock empezaba a arrepentirse de la clase de regalo que había dado, más aún cuando le había tocado a John.

John abrió el regalo sintiendo una inusual alegría. Era en verdad bastante suave, así que no sabía qué esperar.

-Es un... ¿chaleco? -

-Solo asumí que con las posibles variables, era más probable que sea un varón el destinatario de mi regalo. Solo se me ocurrió eso-mencionó, intentando no sonar avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo las emociones se mostraban tanto en él? Claro, desde que Mary le había pedido cuidar de su hija y de John. Usualmente no le gustaban los niños, eran ruidosos, traviesos, tantas emociones libres que hacían más fácil o más difícil saber qué pensaban… sin embargo, esa pequeña era especial. Era lista, amable, no le asustaban sus experimentos (había dejado de trabajar con cadáveres en casa). Se parecía tanto a John, y a Mary al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Sherlock-

-Papá ¡yo lo ayudé a escoger el regalo!- dijo Mary, sintiéndose orgullosa

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Sherlock recibiendo ayuda de una niña pequeña? Que estaba pasando en el mundo…

-¿No ibas a abrir tus regalos mi niña?- dijo Wanda, intentando desviar la atención.

-¡Cierto!- la pequeña empezó a abrir uno por uno los regalos, recibió un set de colores completo, un libro de cuentos con muchos dibujos, un suéter de navidad, unos guantes a juego con el suéter, una pequeña lupa y un oso de peluche inmenso, de unos 50 cm.

\- ¡Papá, mira mis regalos!-Mary disfrutaba un montón de todo eso; a pesar de estar casi siempre rodeada de adultos, era en momentos como estos, en que se sentía mejor que nunca.

Después de la emoción por los regalos, era el momento de irse. Wanda y Chris acompañaron a todos a la puerta, para despedirse de ellos. De improviso, Wanda habló:

-Greg, John, me gustaría hablar con ambos, a solas- se detuvo con ellos, mientras los demás iban a conseguir un taxi. Mary al ver a su padre ocupado, se sujetó del abrigo de Sherlock y se fue con ellos.

-Les agradezco mucho a ambos, por estar cuidando de mis chicos. En serio puedo ver que poco a poco han cambiado. Solo quiero decirles dos cosas: Greg, mi Mikey ha sido muy peculiar desde joven, nunca fue un chico problemático; era el mejor en todo siempre, no causaba problemas. Le encanta estar entre los mejores lugares, causar admiración en todos, aunque en realidad solo busca alguien que lo aprecie sin todo ese poder, alguien que lo vea por ser él y no por su cargo.- Greg miró a Wanda sin comprender la finalidad de lo que le decía- Mi pequeño Sherly siempre fue alborotador, curioso como nadie; fue bastante difícil en su adolescencia, hubo ocasiones en las que no sabía qué hacer, le gusta la admiración de la gente, pero no una admiración vana, sino una real. La lealtad y sinceridad; lo son todo para él. Aunque parezca que no tiene emociones, en realidad es más apasionado que otros, es orgulloso y también sensible; si logra abrir su corazón a alguien, lo entrega por completo.- John al igual que Greg no entendía porque ella les estaba diciendo todo eso, pero sintió que era algo que debía tener en cuenta.- Por favor, hagan lo que hagan, quiero que sean felices, son mis niños. Háganlos felices-En ese momento Wanda empujó a ambos, para que se pusieran en marcha, despidiéndose agitando la mano, mientras una lágrima solitaria empezaba a caer por sus mejillas.

 _Mis niños, lo que más quiero es su felicidad; no se cierren a los sentimientos, el amor es el más hermoso de ellos. Permítanse amar, dejen fluir sus emociones por un momento y cambien para mejor._

 **Se me hizo bastante difícil el describir en pocas líneas el comportamiento de Mycroft y Sherlock. Creo que quedó bastante bien. Gracias por leer. Solo nos queda un capítulo…**


	4. 25 DE DICIEMBRE (2DA PARTE)

_**Y AL FIN EL CAPÍTULO FINAL.**_

 _25 DE DICIEMBRE_

Mycroft había tomado su auto y, ya que se dirigía a su casa que curiosamente estaba cerca a la de Greg, se ofreció a llevar al inspector. John, Mary y Sherlock, tomaron un taxi hacia Baker. La pequeña estaba inquieta, todos sus regalos la tenían demasiado feliz. De pronto, se quedó sentada en silencio, lo cual extrañó a su padre.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?-

-Papi, hoy hace frío-

-Lo sé mi niña-

-Y no tienes bufanda-

-Sí, pero estamos en el taxi, no me dará frío aquí dentro-

-Pero te enfermarás si salimos fuera y no llevas una bufanda- la niña hizo una pausa mientras parecía pensar detenidamente y de pronto pareció iluminarse- ¡ya sé! ¡Tío Sherlock puede prestarte su bufanda que está usando ahora, y ponerse la que le hice con ayuda de Molly! ¿Tío Sherlock, le prestarías tu bufanda a papá?- la pequeña miró a Sherlock con ojos de cachorrito, para así convencerlo. El detective consultor no quería ceder, pero sabía que terminaría rindiéndose… No podía usar la bufanda de Mary en público, era demasiado llamativa, pensó en miles de otras posibilidades, cada una menos probable que la anterior, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Mary, la bufanda que me diste se quedó en casa de mis padres, debido a que estaba cargando los obsequios que… te trajo Santa- John lo miraba con enojo, aunque también con algo de curiosidad. Recordaba haber visto a Sherlock recoger el obsequio de Mary… ah, debió saberlo, el diseño era demasiado llamativo para usarlo.

-No te preocupes cariño, levantaré el cuello de mi abrigo y no pasará nada-

-¡No! ¡Papá, te puedes enfermar!-

-Entonces tal vez, ¿podríamos compartir la bufanda?- mencionó Sherlock casi sin pensar, una idea que su subconsciente trabajaba hace tiempo, estar cerca a John y comprobar el tipo de emociones que causaba en él. John abrió los ojos sorprendido, no pensó que Sherlock sugiriera algo como eso. Se iba a negar, cuando Mary dijo:

-Sí, eso sería bueno- dijo Mary. Sherlock se sacó la bufanda y le ofreció uno de los extremos a John, a este no le quedó más remedio que cogerlo y envolverlo cerca su cuello, mientras las manos de Sherlock tomaban ambos bordes sujetándolos entre ambos.

Al bajar del taxi, tuvieron que separarse una fracción de segundo, pero Mary reclamó en seguida y ambos hombres terminaron caminando juntos, la bufanda uniendo ligeramente sus cuerpos, hombro a hombro, sintiendo la cálida respiración del otro. Sherlock lo notó; pupilas dilatadas, una aparente elevación de los latidos del corazón y un pequeño sonrojo en la punta de las orejas. John estaba... enfermo de gripe.

-John, ya estás enfermo- habían ingresado ya a Baker; mientras ellos estaban aún en la entrada, Mary había corrido hacia el 221A, para ver a la señora Hudson y contarle lo que le trajo Santa este año

-¿Qué dices Sherlock?-

-Estás enfermo John, gripe aparentemente-

-¿Qué te llevó a tal conclusión? No he estornudado y no me siento mal-

-Tienes las pupilas dilatadas, tu pulso- cogió la muñeca de John, controlando el tiempo en su reloj- está acelerado, además del casi imperceptible sonrojo de tus orejas y tu cara- acercó su frente a la de John, este contuvo la respiración. Nunca antes había tenido a Sherlock tan cerca, sentía tantas emociones recorrerle el cuerpo. Miraba los labios del detective y sentía una insana necesidad de juntarlos con los suyos. Sentía la garganta seca, se relamió los labios buscando humedecerlos, sin notar lo sugerente que había sido esa acción.

Sherlock se quedó en blanco al ver a John así; tal vez, tal vez, no era gripe. ¿Podría ser lo que estaba pensando? Su mente trabajaba al máximo, intentando leer otras señales, asegurarse de que no estaba leyendo mal a John.

-Tal vez, sea fiebre- se dijo, más para sí mismo que para John. No quería apartarse de allí, pero debía hacerlo. Esos labios lo llamaban, apartó un poco el rostro quedando a centímetros del médico, sentía el cálido aliento de ambos fundirse, mezclarse, John empezó a acortar la distancia entre ambos, podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Sherlock en contacto con los suyos. Era la sensación más placentera que había sentido en mucho tiempo, necesitaba más contacto, elevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Sherlock e iba a profundizar el beso, cuando una voz alegre lo llamó.

-¡Papá!- ambos hombres se separaron completamente asustados, Mary se encontraba parada delante de ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Papá, ¿el tío Sherlock va a ser mi nueva mamá?-John y Sherlock se miraron confundidos, no sabían cómo responder a eso, entonces la pequeña continuó- mamá me dijo que cuando ella se fuera al cielo, tío Sherlock cuidaría de nosotros, y que papá encontraría a alguien que sería mi nueva mamá, que papá le daría un beso como los que le daba a ella- mencionó la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se miraron demasiado confundidos, por un lado estaban todas las emociones que empezaban a notar en ellos, y por otra, la inmensa alegría de la pequeña. Eran hombres los dos… ¿valdría la pena arriesgarse?

-Mary, mi cielo, tu tío Sherlock no va a ser tu nueva mamá- la niña entristeció de inmediato, mientras que Sherlock sentía una punzada de dolor en su corazón- al menos, no aún- completó John con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Mary entonces saltó de alegría; le estaba dando esperanzas. Sherlock tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, entonces intentó algo nuevo.

-No podría ser tu nueva mamá Mary, ¿quieres que intente ser tu nuevo papá?- Sherlock le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a John, lo estaba probando.

-Entonces, puedo tener dos padres, mi papá seguirá siendo mi papá y tú serás mi querido papi-los tres rieron ante las ocurrencias de la niña, Sherlock la tomó en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras. Una cosa era segura, sucediera lo que sucediera, ellos seguirían siendo una familia.

Mientras esto sucedía, Mycroft y Greg se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, en el mismo auto claro está. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había instalado en el vehículo; de pronto, un sonido de afuera llamó su atención. Al parecer, el auto había sufrido un desperfecto. Una llanta desinflada, cuando solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para la casa de Greg. No podían hacer nada, Mycroft llamó inmediatamente a alguien para que lo recogieran en otro auto, pero debido a las fiestas, tenía poco personal disponible. Tardaría al menos 1 hora en llegar, no quería tomar un taxi, no era seguro para alguien como él. Greg lo veía debatir al teléfono intentando apresurar las cosas; se le ocurrió una idea, era algo descabellada considerando que eran cercanos aunque no tanto, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Mycroft, disculpa- interrumpió al político en su conversación, este colgó el teléfono y le prestó atención-mi casa no está lejos, si quieres podrías esperar allí hasta que pueda venir alguien a recogerte en auto y llevarte a tu casa-Mycroft sopesó la situación, la amistad que empezaba a tener con Greg era algo que había surgido de repente, casi sin quererlo, pero que le daba esperanzas de algo que él creía no haber sentido antes...

-Muy bien inspector, puedo esperar en tu casa-

-Greg, Mycroft, te dije que me llamara Greg-empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa, eran unas 2 manzanas más o menos. el silencio se instaló entre ellos nuevamente, pero esta vez no era molesto, solo era, silencio. Greg intentó entablar conversación y comentó:

-Parece que lloverá más tarde-

-El pronóstico no siempre acierta-

-Lo decía por las nubes, parece que fuera a llover de un momento a otro-

Casi invocándola, la lluvia empezó a caer, ligeramente al inicio, y luego se convirtió en algo más fuerte. El paraguas de Mycroft tuvo su utilidad aquel día, resguardando a esos dos hombres, quienes pese a ello, se empaparon ligeramente.

Llegaron a la casa y el pelirrojo recibió una llamada; la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte, las pistas no eran seguras en esos momentos. Vio a Greg y en su rostro leyó la respuesta:

-Pasen por mí a primera hora de mañana; que Anthea traiga mi traje azul oscuro para la reunión de las 9 con el canciller de Portugal, dirección del inspector Lestrade-

Colgó el teléfono, mientras Greg le tendía una toalla para secarse el cabello que tenía algo húmedo.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría usar tu baño, sería lo mejor a fin de evitar un resfrío-

-Claro, puedes usarlo Mycroft, esta es tu casa-

Después de Mycroft, fue el turno de Greg; él se había sentado en la sala, sin saber qué hacer.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, oyó como salía del baño; lo que vio, no se lo esperaba. Greg tenía una toalla cubriendo su cintura, mientras intentaba secar su cabello húmedo con la otra, las gotas de agua aún caían en ciertas partes de su cuello, bajando por su torso y más abajo. Mycroft intentó no concentrarse en lo perfecto que se veía Greg de esa manera, cuando notó que el inspector estaba algo avergonzado.

-Olvidé mi ropa en mi armario, iba a por ella. Lo siento- Mycroft solo asintió, lo miró irse hasta su habitación y luego salir con un conjunto más adecuado para estar en casa. Le tendió una manta al pelirrojo y se envolvió con la otra que traía. Ambos en el sillón, mirando la tele, Greg le propuso ver una película y Mycroft aceptó.

Mientras escogía una del conjunto de películas que tenía Greg, este preparaba palomitas en la cocina.

Terminaron viendo Star Trek, una opción poco usual para la fecha en la que estaban y más aún para alguien como Mycroft -al menos desde el punto de vista de Greg- Estaban en los minutos iniciales cuando oyó al político hablar.

-Siempre me gustaron las series originales, adoraba las películas de ciencia ficción cuando niño-

-¿Te, gustan, las películas de ciencia ficción?-

-Soy un trekkie aunque pocos lo saben-

-¿Y Sherlock aún no lo ha usado en tu contra?-

-Él no lo sabe, siempre prefirió ver películas de aventuras. Sus favoritas siempre incluían escenas de barcos, piratas e islas misteriosas-

Sin saber por qué ambos empezaron a reír; Greg se sentía más a gusto sabiendo que Mycroft también podía tener un género de películas favorito.

-No he visto la serie original, pero debo admitir que la nueva película es buena-

-No tanto como en la original, pero le han hecho una buena adaptación-

-Tal vez, me anime a ver la serie original-mencionó de manera casual Greg.

Mycroft sonrió; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió a gusto compartiendo uno de sus secretos a un amigo. Nunca podía mostrarse tal como era frente a otros; pero a Greg no parecía importarle nada, ni su curiosa manía de ir a todos lados con un paraguas, su afición con los dulces, su gusto por las películas de Star Trek… empezaba a sentirse demasiado a gusto, debía detenerse antes de que se involucrara a nivel más sentimental.

Greg fingía mirar la película, cuando en realidad, no se perdía ni una de las expresiones de Mycroft. Parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo importante, así que no quiso interrumpir. De repente, Mycroft volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Greg mirándolo fijamente. Sus miradas se fundieron, todo alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, solo eran ellos dos, mirándose sin decir nada. Greg se apoyó en el sillón, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sintió a Mycroft temblar, era demasiado pronto... lo tomó en sus brazos, abrazándolo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro y rozando ligeramente su nariz contra el cuello del político.

-¿Greg?-

-Feliz navidad Mycroft- este lo miró confundido, no sabía qué pretendía con esto; se separó de él y regresó la vista hacia la televisión.

Greg y Mycroft sentados uno al lado del otro, la cabeza de este último apoyada en el hombro de Greg y mirando la película nuevamente.

-Feliz navidad Greg-

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a todos por leerme, creo que me quedó algo cursi y bastante llena de clichés navideños… espera, esa era la finalidad ¿no?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, espero hayan disfrutado leer mi historia.**


End file.
